Taigen Shimura
Not actually born within the borders of Konohagakure, dropped off at the guard station at the village gate in the middle of the night four days after his birth. Taigen was taken to the village hospital and kept in the nursery until fate decided he would find a family on the very morning after his discovery. Reito Shimura and his wife were visiting their own newborn baby girl when they caught a glimpse of the dark haired child's crib. Noticing the orphanage tag placed on the crib the couple made the decision, after asking about the boy's story, to take him home with his sister Aimi. Given the name Taigen, he was now a Shimura and had a family not knowing of his abandonment as a baby. Taigen grew up as a troublesome boy always getting into fist fights at the academy over the littlest of things, mainly boys catcalling his sister Aimi, it developed early taijutsu skills for the boy. Even though he preferred to use his fists as his main course of action his instructor's noticed he had an affinity for the lightning nature causing it to flare around the boy as a youngster when he would anger causing bursts of unstable chakra to be emitted when he would attack severely injuring a few unlucky classmates that would get caught in a fight with Taigen during one of these fits. His instructor's and his father would help him learn to control these bursts and maintain the stamina needed to keep this aura up as long as he could in combat as this ability had never been seen in Konohagakure. Even the Hokage would take notice once he was seen in combat during his Chunin exams excelling to his promotion, given the the nickname "Thunderstorm" by his Group leader as none of his peers that faced him stood a chance. After a few A-rank mission completions and training under the best the leaf had to offer he was given the promotion of Jonin by the Hokage at the age of 16 as he was seen equal to those 5-6 years older than him. From the age of 16 to now the age of 24 his experiences on deadly missions and the combat and scars that have come with this title have morphed the once talented youngster into a feared Taijutsu practitioner with lethal capability in every strike. Personality Taigen is a silent, meek, humble, self-deprecating, and respectful individual. He wanders the shinobi world with the desire for complete mastery of his martial art, and takes both his travels and training seriously. For Taigen, the training and the mastery that comes from the fight are all that he requires for satisfaction, declining the more material trappings of his various accomplishments as a warrior, simply moving on to his next challenge once he is victorious without delay, unless he is offered food or if he wants to converse with his friendly rivals. Though he does not actively seek the role of a hero, he possesses a strong sense of justice as well; protecting the innocent against the predations of bullies and tyrants is the one of the few things that Taigen will prioritize over a satisfying fight. Abilities Taigen is a skilled Taijutsu practitioner as it is his main form of combat 90% of the time. His punches can crunch bones and his kicks can inflict equal damage. Though Taigen prefers to let his hands and feet do the talking he is also proficient in Ninjutsu as he has had the affinity for lightning release from a young age and is able to wrap his body in a layer of lightning chakra which he can be used offensively, but most of the time is used to electrically stimulate his nervous system. The technique speeds up Taigen's neural synapses reaction time, and pushes physical prowess to the absolute limit allowing for tremendous raw speed. The technique has different levels of activation. Each stage can be visibly depicted by the his hair, which stands up when the technique is activated to the fullest. The higher the level, the higher the speed that Taigen can achieve, though it comes with a hefty stamina price. Taigen is equally as strong as he is fast which makes his taijutsu strikes and technique that much more lethal. Lastly, his proficiency in taijutsu and ninjutsu allows him to weave the two together intertwining taijutsu strikes with his ability to charge said strikes with lightning release through the nintaijutsu practice making the already hard punches and kicks have even more of a "shock". Databook RP Library *Team Taigen: Unite! Approved by HokageSenju (talk) 15:32, March 19, 2018 (UTC)